Matsuda, You're Sparkling
by Ilandere Okami
Summary: Entry for DBC44's DNDreaming competition! Mello and Matt witness/trigger Matsuda into daydreaming about the love of his life, Sparkles, Light's car. MatsudaxSparkles, MattxMello, LxLight, crack, yaoi, lemon, disturbing to the max! one-shot


Matsuda, You're Sparkling

**Author's Note: Yeah, horrible title. But that's not the point! So, Deathbyconformity44, the author of the AMAZING story "Death Note Dreaming" is holding a contest. Readers can write stories somehow having to do w/ the story. One of the many ideas given to jumpstart our brains was Matsuda taking Sparkles out for a drive. Heh, seeing as this is one of my fave pairings, I had to do something w/ 'em!**

**Now for the back-story so you're not dying of confusion: ((Warning: Insane spoilers for the story, but I won't mention the many OC's in this story save one, so maybe it won't be that bad…))**

***L and Light are living together in their own house ((I'm not saying why, because that will ruin the whole story!)) They are lovers.  
*Matsuda is currently living w/ them, constantly being tortured by Ryuk, who he can't see. Matsu apparently grew up w/ five sisters and loves to cook and the color pink.  
*Nishi is Matsuda's nephew. He's awesome and dating another OC, Light's BFF ((But I won't get into that…it would take too long and the guy doesn't appear in this))  
*Matt and Mello are currently living w/ the others, but are both in luv w/ each other but won't admit it, and are therefore trying to get the other jealous. It's really funny to read!  
*L bought Light a car. A Mini Cabrio, Nightfire Red. A GAY CAR! Haha! So, Matsuda fell in love w/ the car. If you wanna read just that scene, it's chapter 7. So, in my review, I said some hilarious things, stating that Matsu's car-sexual 'cause he was in luv w/ the fucking car and stuff like that and…I suggest if you have not read the story, or haven't read that scene in a while, go and read it now!  
*Matsuda named the car "Sparkles"**

**That's pretty much all you need to know… ((Besides the fact that I've never done something this…kinky I guess you could say and I don't know what the inside's like. So there is leather seats 'cause L bought the car. Ha))**

**Haha, okay, so I was originally just gonna make this Matsuda/Sparkles, but then Mello did something different, so I added in some Matt/Mello. YAY! Sadly, Matt's line was supposed to be Mello's…but he was a little tied up at the moment and it was funnier and fit better this way! And funniness is important for this story!**

**Link to a picture of the car: http:// img. photobucket. com/ albums/ v62/ VicSkimmr/ MINI/ ((REMOVE SPACES!)) I found the picture, so it may not be right, but who really cares?**

**Warning: Disgusting lemon-type thing I've never written before...*shudders*, car-sexuality, Matsuda/Sparkles, mentions of much yaoi, uh…lots of mentions of puke…-_- Oh, and my wishing to puke while writing. It was funny, but…I think I went slightly too far…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, any of its characters, or any OC's from "Death Note Dreaming" mentioned, or Sparkles.**

* * *

_***Matsuda...WHY DON'T YOU JUST FUCK SPARKLES ALREADY?! Sorry, but I had to say it...  
*Matsuda's sexuality is "car-sexual"  
~Me, Zena Silverwing, in the review of chapter 7, the intro to Sparkles**_

_**

* * *

**_

Mello was disgusted by the sight he saw. Many readers would think that he was witnessing L and Light fucking each other somewhere other than their room, which was off-limits to anyone with a somewhat sane mind. However, no, L and Light were nice and cozy in their room at the moment, sleeping off the effects of the previous night. It was currently ten in the morning and Mello had just woken up to find no breakfast prepared for him.

He wondered where that damn Matsuda was and why he wasn't making breakfast for the starving teen. So, he searched a bit through the house, including Matsuda's room, the laundry room, and the kitchen again. With nowhere else to check, the enraged, ravished blonde stomped in his combat boots—yes, he wore them even in the morning—to the garage.

And there Matsuda was, sprawled on the hood, grinding into the Nightfire red Mini Cabrio, in nothing but an undershirt and boxers.

About to puke, Mello was able to get out, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Wait, strike that last comment. As if the older man hadn't heard the teenager, he grinded particularly hard into the car and let loose a long moan. Mello could practically hear the car groan in protest, but with the current scene, it sounded like it was moaning with pleasure as well. Mello turned to the side, fell to his hands and knees, and puked all over the garage floor.

Now _that_ got Matsuda's attention and he jumped up, sliding off the front of the car and rushed over to the sick boy. "Mello!" he called. "Are you okay? What's wrong? Oh no, I forgot to make you breakfast! Did you try to make yourself something? Or did you eat too much chocolate? Oh, man…Here, let me help you clean up." While he was rambling, the oblivious man and helped up a dizzy, nauseated Mello and brought him to the bathroom. There he wet a towel and started cleaning up Mello's face.

However, they weren't the only ones awake now. Mello's scream had woken up Matt, who now was searching through the kitchen to find it empty of delicious-smelling breakfast foods. He thought he could hear Matsuda's voice coming from the bathroom, so he headed there. Scratching his stomach, he stopped in the doorway to see his cook wiping off what looked like puke from Mello's face.

Jealousy shot through him. He remembered back at Wammy's House, when his best friend accidentally ate liquor-filled chocolates. The boy threw up and it was Matt who had to clean up both him and the bed. It felt like that was his job to clean Mello up after he got sick. So watching the man do his job was just too much.

Matt would never had figured that his next words would cause Mello to once more fall to his knees and empty whatever was left in his stomach into the toilet. Wanting to get Matsuda out of there so he could help his friend, no matter if the other hated him currently, he shot at Matsuda's back, "Why don't you just go fuck Sparkles?!" He was about to add that he could take care of Mello when said teen puked once more.

When he was done vomiting, he turned around to see Matt was watching him with concern. When he knew the other was okay, they both turned their heads to see why Matsuda was so silent. The two could practically see the cartoon thought bubble expanding over his head. And they could guess what he was fantasizing about.

~*~

"Ah…Sparkles, everyone's out tonight…It's just you and me…" Matsuda cooed. He ran a finger down the red car's side. It squeaked slightly, so highly polished. He straightened his necktie and sat down on the chair he had placed next to a table. On the table were two lit candles, two place settings, and a nice chicken dinner. The twenty-six-year-old dug into his meal he had spent hours slaving over. He wanted it to be perfect, even if he was eating in a suit, in the garage, with a car…that wasn't going to eat the food.

"Damn," he hissed under his breath. Logic just wasn't on his side. Well, it was the thought counts, right? He stood and took off his jacket, stripping himself of it slowly before undoing his tie at the same speed. "I see you don't want to eat first…You want dessert now? Well…I guess I could comply…"

His shirt fell the floor, followed quickly by his pants and underwear. Finally, he stepped out of his shoes and pulled off his socks.

Matsuda was just too eager to wait and take things slow. He was too damn horny. And Sparkles looked slightly redder, as if blushing in anticipation. He opened the passenger door and slid in, making sure to rub against the seats. The leather pulled at his skin, feeling like the skin of another person, but even better. He groaned with the fabric.

Leaning over the center armrest, he licked the steering wheel, from bottom to top. His fingers fondled the keys in the ignition, and then turned the car on, it humming along with him. He put his hand on it to steady himself and accidentally pressed the horn. The sound sent a new wave of lust through him and he quickly straddled the armrest, the gearshift pressing cold against his own erect member. With a groan, Matsuda opened the glove compartment and pulled out the oil he had put there for just this occasion.

Screw lube.

He rubbed the greasy fluid all over the gearshift, and then put some more on his fingers. "Ung…ah…nya…" he let out as his fingers pushed inside his own opening and started to stretch himself. When he felt he was ready, and his erection was pulsing painfully, he pulled his fingers out and positioned himself above the gearshift.

"I'm ready…I'm ready…" he answered what he thought the car might ask, if was actually a person and not an inanimate object he was about to stick inside his ass.

Matsuda let the top of the ball, the very top of the stick, press against his entrance. Slowly, he lowered himself over it. Besides his labored breathing and the engine's gentle purring, the night was silent. Well, it was silent, until Matsuda pushed himself down further and the gearshift finally fully entered him. He screamed at the top of his lungs, pain shooting up his whole body, starting in his ass. It was as if he was being split in two. And if that wasn't enough, there was a fucking freezing cold stick inside him!

This wasn't how he imagined it. Ah, but he was imagining it!

The pain vanished and pleasure filled his entire being. He slowly moved back up, and down again, several times, picking up his speed each time. He was fucking to beautiful car he was in love with. Matsuda leaned forward as he continued to ride the car, pun intended. His hands groped the seats, squeezing them, knuckles turning white. His lips found the dashboard and he kissed it with all his might, tongue and teeth adding to it.

Then the gearshift hit something inside him that caused him to freeze, vision going white, seeing stars. "AHH! SPARKLES!" he yelled, making himself hit that spot repeatedly. His hands shot to his own neglected length and he pumped himself in time to his thrusts.

Finally, after one particularly hard tug, he came on his hands, pleasure seeping through him as he rode out his orgasm.

A few minutes passed before Matsuda gained full consciousness again. He pulled up, trying to get Sparkle's gearshift out of him. Now, _that_ was painful. He didn't see blood and the oil still coating the stick, but sank into the soft passenger seat, the leather finally warmed up from the car's engine as well as his own body heat. Remembering Sparkles was still turned on, and he was in a closed garage, he turned her off and cuddled back into her seat.

With a sigh, he fell asleep, naked, and content inside the car he just fucked.

~*~

"What are you two doing?" Light asked as he walked into the downstairs bathroom to find Matt and Mello sitting on the floor, watching Matsuda, who was currently lying in the bathtub, curled up and asleep. L, following his lover, found the sight quite alarming.

"You didn't hurt him, did you?" he questioned, worried.

They both laughed and Matt reached to throw out a very dirty paper towel. He must've used it to clean Mello. "Light-o, you better watch out for Sparkles," was all the redhead said before helping Mello to his feet and walking out of the bathroom.

The two older men watched the teenagers go, then turned to each other, looked at the sleeping Matsuda, and back at each other. "I don't want to know," Light finally stated and walked out, ready to make breakfast for the four of them and Nishi, who he could hear stomping down the stairs.

* * *

**Author's Note: So…pure crack, pure disturbingness, and way too much barf. The original story I had in my head was Mello walking in on Matsu fondling Sparkles and telling him to just fuck it already, which caused Matsu to daydream that dream in the garage…but stay standing and IDK what else was gonna happen after that. Haha, I still luv it!**

**So, this is my entry for Deathbyconformity44's contest. And I gave a way for Matt and Mello to get together. ^-^ And Nishi had to make an appearance, no matter how small, b/c I love him…not as much as Mello, but I don't think I could luv anyone more than Mello…Heh**

**Please, I hope you guys aren't as squeamish as I made Mells to be…**


End file.
